Devil Wouldn't Recognize You
by Tips At Gossip Girl
Summary: Blair's feelings when she saw Chuck standing at the edge of Victrola's building and a different ending for that night.


_**A/N:** Hey people!_

_I was listening to Madonna's "Devil Wouldn't Recognize You" after re-watching the 14th episode of season two and got totally inspired to write this short one shot. I actually thought of writing a whole story from that point forward, but let's see how the one shot goes first._

_I suggest you to listen to the song; I really think it could be a Chuck/Blair theme song._

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

**Devil Wouldn't Recognize You**

Blair's eyes were filled with tears while she waited for Chuck to just hold her hand, so she could take him from the edge of that building.

She never felt so incredibly bad in all her life. Nothing compared to the feeling of when she reached the roof and saw Chuck barely standing steady at the edge of Victrola. She never in her life felt so scared: she still felt a bit of that sensation, waiting for Chuck to take her hand. But that first feeling was something she never experienced before.

When she saw him there, so helpless, so confused, so alone and not only on the edge of a building, but also on the edge of life and death, she actually thought he would jump. She felt her entire body become shivery and cold; on the outside and on the inside. It was as if she had just breathed under freezing water and everything froze inside of her... Her lungs, her heart, _everything_. She was so scared she couldn't find words to speak for a second and Jack Bass spoke first, scaring Chuck who hadn't notice them, so he stumbled on his own feet and she felt everything again.

But as she reached for him and tried to calm down, she thought this feeling would go away, but suddenly it changed completely for the opposite. Even though it was incredibly cold that night, she started to feel hot and started sweating cold. It was the way her body found to tell her to step out, _do_ something.

And so she did, she stepped out, _literally_. She reached for him and told how much she wouldn't be able to feel that feeling if he dared to jump. He couldn't do that to her. He could be soulless as she stated days before, but he would never hurt her _that_ much. And she really couldn't feel the same way she was feeling for the rest of her life. And she had the feeling she would if he did what he was about to.

"Please," she pleaded lowly as she felt as if the tears she was holding burned her eyes, while her vision became blurred by them; she barely could see Chuck's confused eyes looking at her.

Blair felt Chuck's hand reaching for hers. His fingers were impressively hot, even though the wind was so sharply cold. She held tight to them, but didn't pull him, afraid he would lose his grip. Slowly she helped him step out of the edge to the safe side she stood on. As he stepped, he fell into her arms in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he said lowly, burying his face in her neck, between the locks of her long hair.

"It's okay," she replied as lowly as him, involuntarily feeling her voice failing. She felt his arms embracing her strongly, as if he was still about to fall from the building and she was the only thing he could hold onto.

And that's exactly how he was feeling inside. While Blair remained where she was, embracing him back in silence, he felt she was the only thing he had. And in reality, he always thought that, ever since that day at that same place, when he fell madly in love with her. But he was Chuck Bass, he couldn't simply let himself be carried by that, even though he did, slightly, but soon returned to this old self.

And now, even stoned, he realized how stupid this whole thing was: trying so hard to be away from the only person that really cared for him, especially after recent events. He remembered how bad he treated her. She really didn't deserve that and _he_ didn't deserve that. So he held onto to her, this time he wouldn't let her go and he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Chuck, let's go," he heard his Uncle Jack's voice coming from the top of the stairs that led to the inside of the building. He turned his head, still resting over Blair's shoulder and looked at him.

"She's coming, you're not," he said lowly, but loud enough for Jack to hear, who stood impressed looking him. It was the first time he'd saw that look on Chuck's face.

But Chuck had already distanced himself a little from Blair to look at her eyes; she was looking back at him, her big chocolate eyes filled with tears. She stared at him in silence; she couldn't believe what she heard him saying to Jack.

"Will you come with me?" he asked lowly, she stared at him before nodding her head and embracing him again.

"I will," she said lowly, caressing his hair.

"I really need you now," he whispered in her ear and felt her nodding again.

"I know," she whispered back, kissing his neck. "I'm right here."

And she had no idea she just saved his life. _Twice_, as he Jack walked away and left them alone.


End file.
